Discovered At Last
by connor-rox
Summary: What if when Harry was back at Grimald Place for Christmas, Sirius and Remus had discovered the scars on Harry's hand? Rated T just in case.
1. Discovery at Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That wonderful privilege belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling, and I must honor her.**

Discovery At Dinner

It was Christmas time and Harry Potter, the Weasleys, minus Percy, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black were all seated at the long wooden table in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimald Place. Harry was deep in the midst of a conversation with his godfather about the marauder's past pranks.

"And then, James sent a stinging hex back at Snape who immediately dropped his wand, allowing me the chance to turn his robes into a pink cocktail dress." Harry nearly fell off his chair from laughing so hard. Sirius had grab his godson to keep him from collapsing on the floor. When Harry was leading backward, Remus got a glimpse of something on Harry's hand.

"Harry," Remus asked, "What happened to your hand?" Harry quickly attempted to hide his hand.

Sirius frowned, "Harry, you're as bad at lieing as James." Sirius looked as if he was about to go into a long story, but Remus stopped him with a worried glance at the nervous fifteen-year-old in between them.

Harry sent a help-me glance towards the twins who were sitting across from him at the table. He did not want his godfather, and ex-professor learning about what happened in detention with Umbridge. He knew Sirius would try to march over to Hogwarts and give Umbridge a piece of his mind. Or more accurately a piece of his wand.

The twins noticed Harry's look and quickly came to his rescue. "Oh, that's nothing," Fred said airily, "Harry just got on the wrong side of one our pranks. His hand kind of has a picture of a...ah... bunny on it at the moment. Not to worry though. It should be off in about three weeks. Sorry again Harry. It was meant for Ron."

Harry gave the twins a relived look, but they did not notice because there mother had just began lecturing them about their "foolish" pranks. Remus however looked rather disbelieving but decided, not to push the subject at the current time.

But he was going to find out.


	2. The Wrong Conclusion

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. _JK Rowling glares_. I mean I own half of Harry Potter. _JK Rowling picks up a knife. _I MEAN I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO THE FABULOUS JK ROWLING! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! **

The Wrong Conclusion

Harry woke with a start from another dream about a door he could not open. Deciding not to wake Ron, who slumbered peacefully next to him, he crept out of the room and headed down to the kitchen for some tea. As he passed the drawing room he heard the quiet murmurs of his godfather and the resident werewolf.

"Harry had something one his hand, Sirius. I'm sure of it!" Harry heard Remus whisper heatedly.

"You heard the twins, Moony. They said it was a bunny. One of there silly pranks!" Sirius said wanting to believe everything was alright and his godson was perfect.

The werewolf snarled, "Sirius! You KNOW you don't believe that! Are you really stupid enough to fall for _a bunny_? They were words I am sure about it!"

"He probably just wrote something on his hand!"

Remus looked incredulous. "In red!"

"It could happen!"

"Then why say _a bunny_ if he just wrote on his hand?" Remus sighed, "Sirius I know you don't want to believe somethings wrong with Harry. I know you love him. But we need to find out whats going on! If Harry is cutting himself, we need to help him! He thinks Cedric dying is his fault! We need to reach out and try to help him!"

Sirius answered reluctantly, "You're right, Remus. We need to help Harry! Should we tell him we know, or will that just make it worse?"

"We'll show him we care and love him in actions, instead of words. If we need to we'll talk to him, but only as a last result," Remus decided.

Harry decided he had heard enough and left to go back to his and Ron's room, all thoughts of tea forgotten. So, Remus and Sirius thought he was self-harming? That would make a lot of sense, though it was not true in the least. _But which is worse? _Harry thought_ Having them know what Umbridge is doing and worrying them to death when I leave, or letting them think I have a problem and its fixed? _Harry climbed into bed and slowly feel back asleep, mulling over his thoughts.

**First, I would like to thank everyone who subscribed and reviewed! A very special thanks to everyone who put my story on there favorites page! It really means a lot to me! And if you review or private message me, I will try to respond to everyone. Anyway, what do you all think of this twist in the story, they came to the wrong conclusion. Either way they WILL find out before the breaks over, so should Harry tell them or someone, and if so who? **


	3. Trying A Little Too Hard

**Disclaimer: I only wish I owned Harry Potter. Sadly, JK Rowling owns it. **

Trying A Little Too Hard

Harry and Ron awakened late and headed downstairs. Harry was contemplating telling Ron and Hermione about the conversation he had overheard last night. When they got downstairs, everyone was already seated at the long table. The funniest thing, however, was Harry's own godfather wearing a frilly pink apron, making believe-it-or-not pancakes. Harry groaned. It wasn't that he didn't like pancakes, he did, but he had very unpleasant memories of Sirius trying to cook. Lets just say, there was a reason that Molly cooked at Grimald Place.

Sirius set a few pancakes in front of Harry and Ron. Ron instantly dug in, not noticing the fact that everyone else's pancakes had no more than a bite missing. Ron spat it out immediately and glared at his mother. "You call this a pancake?" obviously not realizing that Sirius made them. Sirius looked hurt.

"My cookings not that bad is it?" he asked.

"Well. You did give me food poisoning Siri," Harry said, "Four times. Mum had to tell you to stay out of the kitchen. Remember?"

Sirius frowned, "Oh, you remember that?" Harry nodded. "Oh well then." Sirius then threw the bowl of pancake batter out the door and they heard a crash.

A moment later, Remus walked in with a bowl on his head and batter dripping on his threadbare robes. "Sirius tried to cook?" Everyone nodded. "Thought so." Remus then went to make toast for everyone who ate it greatfully, except for Sirius who was glaring at the toast. However, nobody noticed.

After everyone finished their toast Sirius' face lite up. "Okay everyone! Are you ready to have fun?"

"What are we doing?" Fred, George, and Ginny asked at the same time.

"CARD GAMES!" He announced, like it was the hugest treat in the world. He noticed everyone in the room's frowns. "Well its not like I can leave the house!"

Everyone resigned themselves to a long games of cards.

After nearly four hours of card games, Fred, George, Ginny and Hermione followed Harry and Ron into their room.

"Okay Harry, what's going on," Ginny asked bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, a little too innocently

"Oh don't give us that," George scoffed, "We know you know what's going on!"

Harry sat down on his bed. "Okay, I guess you deserve to know." Harry then related the entire conversation he had overheard to his five friends.

Ron sighed, "So the reason Sirius is acting like an overenthusiastic ten-year-old is that he thinks you're cutting yourself?"

Harry nodded.

"So lets tell him the truth!" Ron cried.

"Ron," Hermione scolded, "Harry obviously doesn't want Sirius to know. And I can't say I blame him! Can you imagine how Sirius and Remus would freak out?"

Harry never appreciated his friend as much as he had at that particular moment.

"I agree," Ginny stated, "We shouldn't tell them. But we have to find a different excuse that doesn't make it seem like Harry's mutilating himself."

"I'm with Gin," Fred agreed, "But what should we tell them?"

Harry groaned, "I have no idea. But let's give it a day or so to think about it?"

Everyone agreed to think on it and headed back downstairs for lunch.

Little did they know Sirius had been in the room next to them and had overheard every word they said. The problem was no one had actually said what was going on. But he was going to find out. Through the weakest link...Ron.

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! You all are the best! A special thanks to parihpfan for the idea of Sirius overhearing them talking! I'd also like to advertise the fact that I have two other stories and barely anyone had read them. This one seems to be the popular story. But please check them out! Once again, REVIEW!**


	4. Secret Agent Ron

**Disclaimer: I'm too excited to write my story to write a clever disclaimer. Just look at the last chapter. If you don't already get the fact I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, I don't think you ever will!**

Secret Agent Ron

Sirius spoke to Remus after lunch and they both agreed that Ron would be the easiest person to crack. The next day when the rest of the Order were cleaning the attic, they requested Ron's help downstairs, "due to the fact he hated spiders". Sirius, Remus, and Ron then set to work sorting through the things left in one of the spare bedrooms. Sirius racked his brains on how to discreetly get on to the topic of Harry. After all, it wouldn't do to have Ron know what was going on. _But never fear, Ron is so thick he probably wouldn't even notice. _

Sirius pulled out an old broomstick handle. "Oh Remus looked," he sighed convincingly, "James' old broomstick handle."

Ron frowned, "why do you have Harry's dad's broom handle."

Remus realized what his best friend was doing, "Oh Padfoot thought it would be funny to steal Prongs' broomstick. He kinda broke it when Prongsie jumped at him. I've never seen him that mad! Sirius was scared for his life for about a month. But Harry obviously never overreacts about things does he."

Ron chuckled, "No he can overreact. Like when he first got here and he was furious that we hadn't been writing to him! Well I guess you guys probably could here that from downstairs. Oh and in Umbridge's class. Merlin, I'd never seen Harry that mad! He didn't even regret it after his first detention with the toad, and that was bad!"

Sirius looked honestly confused, as did Remus, "Why," Sirius asked, "Did she make him do something disgusting?"

Ron looked angry, "You could very well say that!"

Remus was intrigued, "What happened?"

Ron recovered quickly, remembering what Harry said about keeping his big mouth shut, "Oh nothing." _Wow, creative answer Ron. Let's hope you never have to be a spy for the order. Or you'll be dead the first day. I can see it know. "Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." "Whats your position on purity of blood." "Um nothing" "Avada Kedavera!" Well maybe not that bad but you get the picture._

"Ron," Sirius said, "Come on. You can tell us. We've been in more detentions then you can count. I bet ours have been worse."

Ron took the bait, "Well the hag is making Harry use a blood quill to write _I Must Not Tell Lies_! Top that."

"She's doing what!" Remus howled furious. No one did that to his cub and got away with it. "That toad is dead! Shes going down!"

"Hell, yeah!" Sirius swore. That woman honestly thought she could harm his precious godson, the last bit of James left on earth, and get away with it. Well she had another thing coming.

Ron realized what he had done, "It's not... I mean... But..." _Again, good job Secret Agent Ron! _

Remus cut off his babble, "Don't worry. We won't tell Harry you said anything. I'm sorry, Ron but we need to know whats going on. Harry could get really hurt and you know he's too stupidly brave to say anything."

Ron sighed and told them the whole story about Umbridge and Harry. To say the two men were livid would be and serious (no pun intended) understatement Ron loft the room looking nervous. Remus then looked over at Sirius and noticed a strange smile on Sirius' face.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked.

"Harry's being tortured by his professor! He doesn't want to kill himself! This is great!"

Remus did the only thing one could do at a moment like this, slap his fried round the head. They then sat down to talk about what they were going to do about this. Who said the marauders were all action and no planning. After all they were the kings of revenge.

**Everyone, thanks for reading and of course reviewing! You all make me feel wonderful and me feeling wonderful makes me update faster, so keep it up! A special thanks to Vellouette for not one but two ideas. One is for Ron to spill the beans, and the second for Sirius to say his _"Harry's being tortured by his professor! He doesn't want to kill himself! This is great!" _I loved that line and had to put it in. Also thanks for all my loyal reader. I want you to know if you give me a good idea for my story I will not hesitate to put it in, and of course give you credit for it down here. You gotta give credit were it's due. Anyway Review!**


	5. Confessions At Last

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! JK Rowling owns all! Don't kill me JKR even though I bet you have better things to do than read my fanfic, but if you are reading it I'm honored!**

Confessions At Last

After they were all done cleaning the attic, the entire order, including Harry, sat down for a nice dinner, which Sirius, thankfully was nowhere near during its preparation What Harry couldn't figure out though was why Ron was stuffing his face. Even more than usual! He looked very nervous and was just shoveling down food so he didn't have to talk to anyone. As soon as the meal was over Ron sprinted to his and Harry's room. _Wow, _Harry thought, _Ron sure can run on a full stomach. Now that's skill! _Just as Harry made to follow Ron, Remus grabbed his arm. "Harry, can Sirius and I talk to you for a second upstairs?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Harry replied following the two marauders upstairs to a room he presumed was Sirius'. Sirius have a bright red room, covered with muggle pictures and one of the four marauders tapped on the wall, although Peter's picture had a mustache on it and strangely had two beds. Maybe he shared a room with his brother or something. Sirius and Remus followed Harry into the room. Harry sat down on one of those bed's and his his godfather and Remus sat on the bed opposite.

"Harry," Remus began, "May I please see your hand?"

Harry gulped ad decided to play it cool, "What?"

"Your hand, Harry," Remus repeated. Harry extended his left hand.

"The other one, Harry," Sirius growled.

"Why?" Harry asked, trying to buy time.

"Just show us," Remus said trying to be calm.

"This is stupid," Harry complained and stood up to leave.

Sirius grabbed Harry around the waist and pulled him into his lap, restraining him.

"What are you doing!" Harry cried struggling, "Let go!"

Remus grabbed Harry's hand and examined it. He saw the faint white lines reading _I Must Not Tell Lies. _Remus' face turned bright red, and Harry's struggling stopped He realized it was too late. They were going to find out. Sirius then grabbed Harry's read and saw the scar.

"So it is true, " Sirius breathed.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"The fact your new defense teacher is carving up your hand!" Remus cried.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry tried deny.

"We know," Remus stated simply.

"How?" Harry demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Remus replied.

"What matters is the fact you didn't say anything!" Sirius said fiercely, "How could you not tell us Harry?"

Tears started forming in Harry's eyes. "I don't know. I didn't want you to know. It doesn't even matter."

"Yes it does!" Sirius cried, "You or anyone else does NOT deserve to have that happen to them, Harry!"

The tears started pouring out of Harry's eyes now. "But you still didn't need to know," Harry sobbed, "This is so stupid."

"No it isn't," Remus said soothingly, "But I promise she won't get away with it!"

"NO!" Harry yelled, "You can't get involved! This isn't about you!"

"Anything that hurts my godson is about me!" Sirius snarled.

"You can't do anything!" Harry was almost hysterical by this point, "Promise you won't!"

"We can't." Remus sighed, "We need to tell Dumbledore."

Harry began struggling against Sirius again and Sirius began holding him more firmly. Eventually, Harry gave up and just cried. Sirius held him, while Remus stroked his hair and told him everything was going to be alright. What he didn't mention was that wouldn't be for a while.

The only thoughts on either marauder's mind was comforting Harry, and getting revenge on the hag who made Harry's life hell.

**First of all, It's been a week since I published my first fic so HAPPY ANIVERSARY! Tomorrow will be the anniversary of this fic! Thanks to all my reviewers and readers! I love you all! I hope you all don't mind I made this chapter a bit of a fluff. But don't worry revenge is coming! If you have any ideas for it message me! Today we got our yearbooks! I wish you all could sign mine! Too bad we don't have virtual yearbooks. :-( Anyway review!**


	6. Operation FUTTATHTI is a No Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I wouldn't be in school. I'd be lounging in my mansion!**

Operation FUTTATHTI is a No Go

Sirius and Remus were furious. They sat on one of the beds in Sirius' room discussing what was to be done about Umbridge. Harry was lying on the opposite bed fast asleep. The marauders had contemplated leaving to plot, but they didn't want to leave Harry alone. They were speaking in hushed tones, as to not wake Harry. However they had no reason to worry. Harry was out to the world, physically and mentally.

The marauders had decided the best thing to do was to go talk to Dumbledore, he would know what to do. Sirius had argued for the Cruciatis Curse, but Remus was firm that this was a matter for Dumbledore and not them and also pointed out it was illegal _Well Sirius is already wanted for murder it could be okay, _thought Remus _No! Bad Moony! Its illegal! You can't make your best friend do your dirty work! Its wrong! _After talking about it all night while Harry slept, Sirius grudgingly decided to go along with Remus' plan.

They heard a yawn. Harry had finally awoken. He looked around confused and slowly looked around the room, wondering why he was not in his room with Ron, He then saw his godfather and Remus. He suddenly remembered how Remus and Sirius had confronted him and how he had fallen asleep sobbing in his godfather's arms. He walked over nervously to the marauders

"What are you guys writing?" Harry asked groggily

The two men hurried to hide the piece of paper on to which Sirius had drawn a picture of Umbride being eaten by a toad. _Hey, you gotta love irony. _"Oh nothing Harry." Sirius quickly said.

"Harry," Remus started, "We still need to talk."

Nervously, Harry sat down again at the opposite bed, remembering how swimmingly it had gone the last time. "What?"

Remus cleared his throat, "We are going to go to Dumbledore. We would like if you gave us your permission We are going to tell him either way, but it would be nice if you were willing and we were not forcing you."

Harry took a deep breath, "I can't. I know you guys are doing what you think you need to, but its not necessary This is between me and Umbridge. If I go to Dumbledore I let her win!"

Sirius looked monstrous, "So basically you can get as hurt as possible as long as you WIN? This isn't a game, Harry! Its your life!"

Harry sighed, "Its not a game. Its a battle. If I go to Dumbledore, it'll be just like saying she's beat me. She'll be the strong one and I'll be the weak one. She'll keep discrediting me and then how will anyone believe me?"

Remus scowled, "It doesn't matter! What matters is you are alright! Its the order's job to get the word out! NOT YOURS!"

"No," Harry said simply, "It's been my job since I was one-years-old. Don't say anything." And with that Harry exited the room.

"So what are you going to do Pads?" Remus asked.

"Well not listen to my angsty fifteen-year-old godson of course. Who does he think he's kidding? But he does have a point! I think Operation Feed Umbridge To A Toad After Torturing Her To Insanity would work better!"

Remus snorted, "Yeah. Operation FUTTATHTI is a go. NOT! Who would have a plan that stupid."

Sirius crocked an eyebrow, "The marauders of course!"

The two men burst into laughter and it took them a few minutes to regain control.

"But really," Remus said, after calming down, "We're going to tell Dumbledore, right?"

"What part of not listen to my angsty fifteen-year-old godson don't you get, Moony?"

"Shall we go visit him now Padfoot?" Remus asked.

"Yes, before said teen comes up with a plan to stop us," Sirius paused, "And Moony?."

"Yes?"

"I think you were a much better defense teacher." Sirius complimented.

Remus looked incredulous, "Are you really comparing my teaching skills to those of a toad who carves up the hands of her students?"

Sirius snorted, "I guess not. Cause James come back from the grave and would kill you if you ever did that to Harry."

Remus looked at Sirius, "Don't even think about it Padfoot."

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And just a heads up, the pranks will come, whether it looks like it or not so don't worry and submit prank ideas. I'm gonna use as many of my reader's idea as possible! I love you all! Review! **


	7. New Member of the Team

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Well I do own some stuff but not Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling.**

New Member of the Team

Albus Dumbledore was working on some new Quittich plans for the new season. Well, that was what he was pretending to do anyway. In reality, he was doodling a picture of Fawkes on a spare bit of parchment.

The door bust open and a very angry Remus Lupin walked in. The sound of the door made Fawkes fly away in fright.

Albus glared at the werewolf, "You made Fawkes fly away."

"Who cares about your bloody bird!" Remus cried.

"Whatever is the matter, Remus?" the old man asked.

Remus simply said, "Harry."

Albus frowned, "Whatever is the matter with Harry? Has he had anymore visions?"

"This isn't about Voldemort or the greater good! This is about Harry who is just, if not much more more important!"

"Remus, my dear boy, I did not mean to imply that Harry was unimportant. Quite the contrary in fact" the headmaster said hastily, "Do tell me what is wrong."

Remus calmed a little, but just a little. "That denfense teacher of yours has given Harry many detentions as you must know."

"Remus," Albus said, not understanding where this was going, "I do know that. However, as unfair as I find these detentions, I can not intervene. I'm sorry."

Remus growled, "Well can you intervene if shes forcing him to use a blood quill to write _I Must Not Tell Lies _on his hand?"

Albus was speechless. "She is doing what?" the headmaster screamed.

"You heard me!" the werewolf scowled, "What are you going to do about it?"

Albus regained his composure a little, "I will of course launch a full scale investigation."

Remus' jaw dropped, "That's it?" he asked incredulously

Albus sighed, "I'm sorry, my boy. That's all I can do."

"Bloody perfect!" Remus muttered under his breath, as he left the room. He was so angry he was just walking through the corridors, not even noticing where he was or where he was headed. The corridors were unusually empty seeing as it was break and only a few students were still there. Thankfully, none of them were in the corridors.

When he looked up he realized his was in the dungeons Before he could lose his nerve, he walked in to the potions master's office.

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk grading essays written by his second years. The essay he was recently grading had much red ink on it and looked as though it had a P scrawled on the top lefthand corner. Severus looked up. When he saw Remus his lip curled.

"Well, well, well." the greasy haired man sneered, "If it isn't Remus Lupin. What brings you here?"

"Harry," Remus said.

Severus scowled, "Of course. What has Potter gotten into this time and more importantly why does it involve me?"

"What do you think of the new defense teacher, Snape?"

"Thats she's incompetent and Fudge's excuse to spy on us," the potions master said, wondering what was going on.

"Harry's had a lot of detentions from her."

Severus almost laughed, "Oh so this is it! Precious Potter can't have any detentions. Could waste time to play Quittich or might get in the way with his autographing sessions Its so low. He's having you come to me to try to get him out of detention But I guess thats what you'd expect from James Potter's son."

Remus fought to keep his temper. He needed Snape. "No. Harry didn't send me. He doesn't even know I'm here. I'm here because the old toad has been using a blood quill on him for the past three months"

For once in his life Severus could not find words. Finally he thought of something to say, "It its been going on for three months, why are you coming here now? Run out of better ideas?"

"No. Harry wouldn't tell us. We had to force it out of his friends. He didn't want there to be any trouble."

Again Severus was shocked. A Potter, not want to cause trouble? Not wanting to have the spotlight on him alone. "What has she been making him write?"

Remus scowled, "_I Must Not Tell Lies._" Severus was furious. It was one thing to call Lily's son a lier, but to carve it onto his skin was another thing. Severus tried to clear his head. This was Potter's son. Potter's, not Lily's.  
Remus sighed, "I know you think of Harry as James son, but he's Lily's son too."

Snape finally cracked, "What are we going to do first?"

**Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awhile since I updated. I've been busy with end of the year things. So, what do you all think of Snape joining the Revenge Team? Let the pranking begin. I wanted Dumbledore to be concerned but not do much (therefore more pranking). There will be a hearing, but no matter how that goes, there shall be pranking So how should Sirius react to Snape joining the team? Should Harry find out whats going on? REVIEW!**


	8. Carefree Playing And Reluctant Admission

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter any more than I did in the first chapter.**

Carefree Playing And an Reluctant Admission

Sirius was pacing across his room, waiting for Remus to return. The waiting was endless. It seemed like it had been hours since he left, but in reality it had been only a few minutes Sirius looked at the clock, it had only been 23 minutes. It would be a while until Remus got home. Sirius scowled, trying to think of something to do while waiting for Remus to return. It was agonizing that he could not come with his friend, but as a convicted murder the students who had stayed at Hogwarts might me a little freaked out by the sight of him. At least, Harry was here with him and not still at school as he had been for the last four years.

Speaking of his godson, he hadn't spoken to him since the confrontation in his bedroom. _Well, _Sirius thought, _I might as well spend some time with Harry until Remus returns. _

Sirius wandered around the house looking for Harry. He finally found him in, you would never believe it, his room. He knocked on the door and opened it after hearing Harry's come in. Sirius entered the room and surveyed the room. Harry looked up from the book he was reading and looked at his godfather, obviously remembering, as Sirius had their last encounter.

"Hey, Harry," Sirius greeted.

"Hi Sirius," Harry responded, wondering if this conversation would go the same way as the last.

"Watcha readin?" Sirius asked trying to be pleasant.

Harry glanced down at his book, "_Quittich through the Ages._"

Sirius chuckled, "Thats the only book I would read when I was fifteen. Moony had to force me to actually read a textbook."

Harry joined in Sirius' laugh. It felt good to laugh with his godfather after everything that had happened.

"Well," Harry responded teasingly, "I must say I'm impressed. I wouldn't have thought you could actually get through a book."

Sirius pretended to pout, "Hey! I'll have you know I am an excellent reader. I just don't choose too."

Harry snorted, "Of course, Sirius. I'm am an excellent archer. I just don't choose too."

Sirius pretended to hide behind a pillow, "If you're as good of a archer then I am a reader, I'm never letting you near the bow and arrow upstairs!"

Harry pretended to leave to go get it. "Hey!" Sirius cried, "Were are you going?"

Harry laughed, "To go get it to practice!"

"Oh no you don't!"

Sirius playfully grabbed Harry and tickled him until Harry was begging him to stop, laughing uncontrollably They played like that for a while, both happy to have something carefree to do. Both of them had been through a lot.

They looked up when the heard someone clear his throat. It was Remus. Until that moment Sirius had forgotten the fact that Remus was gone.

"Hey Padfoot. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Remus asked.

"Sure, "Sirius replied, "I'll be right back, Harry." Harry nodded and Sirius followed Remus upstairs to his bedroom AKA the official meeting place.

"Dumbledore will do nothing." Remus stated simply.

"WHAT?" Sirius cried, "How can he do this? And to Harry? How could he?"

Remus tried to calm his anger, "I don't know. But if we can't do this the official way, you know how we have to do it."

Sirius allowed a small smile on his face, "The marauder way."

Remus smiled as well, "Yep."

"Well what are we waiting for lets start planning!" Sirius cried.

As they were making up evil plans to use against the toad, Sirius looked up, "We're going to need inside help," He sated.

"I have someone." Remus stated. This was the moment he had been afraid of.

"Who?" Sirius asked, "The twins?"

Remus gulped," No. Snape."

"WHAT?"

**Hey people! I am so sorry I haven't updated recently. But don't worry I haven't given up. I was just busy with end of the year stuff and now I'm trying to get one of classes done with over the summer so I don't have to do it next year and its chewing up a lot of my time. But thanks for waiting!**


	9. Who's the Filthy HalfBreed Now?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and unless JK Rowling suddenly turns up at my house to tell me she's leaving it in her will to me, I doubt it will every happen. **

Who's the Filthy Half-Breed Now?

The two marauder plus their new partner-in-justice were about to make their first plan go into action. Since Dumbledore refused to fire Umbridge, they would just need to get her to quit. School was back in session, and all the students, including Harry were back in school. In the first plan, Severus played the key role. He had argued it should be one of them to set the first plan in motion, but Remus had nixed that by saying it would be less obvious to Dumbles, who would never expect Severus to help Sirius and Remus.

Severus gathered up his "special" potion and hurried up to the toad's office.

He knocked on Umbridge's office and entered when he heard Umbridge's shrill voice tell him to come in. Once he entered he was again shocked by how much pink the woman had managed to get in her office. Of course, he had been there before, but he thought the room may have, if it was at all possible, gotten pinker and frillier.

"Yes, Severus?" Umbridge asked in her falsely sweet voice.

"Oh Dolores" Snape said. "I was just coming to see you about a particular student."

"Why who could that be?" the toad asked.

"That Potter brat," After talking to Remus it pained him to talk about Harry as he had talked about his father, as he had realized the two of then were not the same person. But he had to fool Umbridge and help Harry. "I know Potter is in detention with you a lot and I was wondering if I could borrow him the next time he had detention?"

"Why ever would you need him?" Umbidge asked in her sickly sweet voice that made Severus want to strangle her.

"I have many contaminated jars I wish for him to clean. You see, I wouldn't want to expose any other student to these, but who cares about Potter. I do hope you wouldn't repeat that Dorlores. I wouldn't do to have Dumbledore know about this."

Umbridge smiled, "Of course, Severus. Borrow Potter when ever you choose. And I won't breathe a word to Albus. What he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Severus managed a smile, "Thank you Dolores You have been a wonderful addition to the staff at Hogwarts."

Umbridge smiled, thinking she was being given a compliment, "So what's in the jar?" She asked.

Snape pretended to look disgusted, "Some idiot first year managed to mess up her potion and created a potion that, when it comes into contact with the skin, it shall make the victim look like a house elf. I doe not wear off for a week. Well, it looks like I must bid you farewell."

Severus turned to leave but managed to "trip" over the legs of a chair and spill the potion Sirius had concocted all over Umbridge. Umbridge's body immediately turned into one that very closely resembled Winky. Her hideous pink robes turned into a hideous pink tteatowl wrapped around her body.

"Snape!" She squeaked, with an elven voice, "What have you done to me!"

Snape did his best to look shocked and appalled, "I am so sorry Dolores I do not understand how this could happen!"

Umbridge continued to rant at Severus and Dumbledore ended up being summoned but there was nothing anyone could do. Surprisingly enough Sirius could actually make a decent potion. If Sirius wasn't an escaped convict, Snape would have been worried about holding on to his job.

For the next week Umbridge had to go around the school and teach as a house elf. On her first day, she insisted on wearing human clothes, which caused the elves of Hogwarts to believe she was a free elf and she got attacked. After that she kept away from the elves, for she couldn't call the filthy half-breeds very easily while looking like one herself.

One her first class, she was unlucky enough to have the Weasley twins in her class. They mocked her so badly that she ended up giving them detention for the next month. After the class she also issued a new ministry decree banning all cameras from Hogwarts.

Eventually, so many students had gotten detention that Dumbledore had insisted that Defense Against the Dark Arts Class be canceled Needless to say everyone was thrilled and for the first time people outside of Slytherin liked Severus.

The only thing any of the three pranksters could think of, however, was the next step of revenge!

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been really busy. Here's the first prank. I hope you liked it! This is only the beginning! Please feel free to submit more prank ideas! I got the idea of Umbridge getting turned into an elf by Vellouette! REVIEW!**


	10. I Love You No Really

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But Christmas IS coming up. HintHint JK Rowling!

I Love You (No Really)

Severus was brewing up a special potion. He laughed to himself as he thought of what he Sirius ad Remus had cooked up next. Since potions seemed to be his forte, he decided to make Umbridge a "special" potion. And what might that be? Oh yes. A love potion. Which was to be delivered during Harry's Defense class.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the front of the room during defense. Time had passed since the House-elf incident, which is what the kinder students where referring to their professor's change into an elf. The crueler and the students who just plain hated Umbridge were referring to it as Payback for the Toad. Either way, They put there wands away and too their books out in anticipation for another boring lesson.

As they expected, the class started with the order wands away (not that anyone kept them out anymore), and went downhill from there. They were set to read yet another chapter in that dreadful book and were in the midst of reading when Snape walked in. He was carrying a pink potion and went over to Umbridge. After the two teachers had somewhat of a whispered conversation, Umbridge gulped down the potion. Then to everyone's confusion Snape yelled, "Potter!" randomly Then after Umbridge looked toward him, Snape just turned and left.

Just as the whole class was staring at the door in confusedness, Umbridge came over to Harry.

"Harry," she said in a strange voice, "How would like to come help your favorite teacher with a little task? Hm?"

Harry suspected this one another one of Umbridge's mind games but didn't know how to respond to that. "Um, what do you need?" he asked, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Just some company, sweetie. Let's say you and me, tea this afternoon," she spoke again in her strange voice.

Harry searched for an excuse while the class looked on eagerly, "Um I have detention. With Professor Snape."

Umbridge put on a sad face, "I'll get him to cancel it. My favorite student shouldn't get detention."

The whole class gasped. Umbridge had just call _Harry Potter _her favorite student. Everyone knew how much she loathed Potter.

Harry was very confused, "Um, okay then."

Umbridge studied Harry, "You know Harry. You should really get contacts. It's sad how your glasses are hiding those beautiful green eyes. They're like little emeralds."

"Um okay then."

By now the whole class was snickering into their books, unsure of what was going on. It sounded like Umbridge was attempting to _flirt_ with Harry. But that was impossible.

"Harry. Have I every told you how much I admire you?"

"Uhhhh no." Harry said, hoping this class would end soon.

"Your so brave standing up to me like that. Even if you are wrong. But I don't think you need to lie for attention. You have mine by just being in the room!"

"Um, Professor, You hate me."

"Oh Harry. Professor is so formal. Just call me Dolores. And I don't hate you. How could anyone hate you?" Umbridge said in what passed for her sweet voice.

"Um okay Professor." Harry was just dumbfounded.

"Nuh Uh. Dolores."

"Okay Dolores?" Harry said making it sound like a question

"Oh Harry. That sounds so hot when you say it."

Suddenly the bell rang and Harry could not get out of there fast enough. Soon the whole school was talking about Professor Umbridge hitting on Harry Potter in defense class.

An hour later when the potion wore off, Umbridge screamed. She could not believe she had just done that! She ended up thinking that potion Severus gave her to get rid of her toad face had some unexpected side-effects.

**Hey everyone. You all probably hate me right now, for stopping the story and all. But a little while ago I had an epiphany. There's a story I obsessively follow and then the author stopped posting. Then you all, months after I've last posted, still favorite and review my story. So I figured I owe you all! You all are what keeps me writing! Hope you all forgive me! AND REVIEW!**


End file.
